His real name
by Cassisins
Summary: Los Grandes Espíritus susurraron magia y amor en sus oídos. El desafío de los indios resonó en su llanto y el grito de guerra de George Washington se agitó en sus puños. América Nativa besó su frente, transmitiendo toda la fuerza y sabiduría de la que era capaz. Estados Unidos nació y fue nombrado Anthony Edward Stark.(HetaliaAu)


**Advertencias:**

-Hetalia AU

-Inspirado por un fic que leí y que pueden rastrear si usan su imaginación y por un montón de imágenes en Pinterest.

-Ligero IronPanther

-Todo es muy raro, la verdad no estoy segura de lo que escribí, pero es algo que que´ria hacer.

* * *

 **His real name**

 **...**

Estados Unidos nació en medio del verano, con los ojos abiertos y las luces de auroras boreales brillando en ellos.

Los Grandes Espíritus susurraron magia y amor en sus oídos. El desafío de los indios resonó en su llanto y el grito de guerra de George Washington se agitó en sus puños. América Nativa besó su frente, transmitiendo toda la fuerza y sabiduría de la que era capaz.

Estados Unidos nació y fue nombrado Anthony Edward Stark.

Dios bendiga a Estados Unidos.

…

Él sabía que sus padres entendían que no era de ellos, que nunca estaba destinado a serlo, pero no por eso lo amaban menos. Su madre lo abrazaba y peinaba sus cabellos, su padre apretaba su hombro y compartía su visión del mundo, su hermano tomaba sus manos con fuerza, temeroso de que si (cuando) las soltara, Tony desaparecería.

Tony acababa de cumplir ocho años, era una tarde calurosa y brillante por el sol, y él estaba jugando con su hermano bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, cuando un hombre se paró en medio del camino terroso frente a su casa. Tony paró el juego y se deslizó tranquilamente lejos de las manos de su familia; casi podía escuchar a su madre conteniendo la respiración y no tenía que voltear para saber que su padre estaba agarrando a su hermano para evitar que fuera tras él. Su cabello se agitó con el viento mientras su hermano gritaba su nombre.

Tony tomó la mano del hombre y caminaron por senderos sinuosos, adentrándose en el campo.

— Tienes los ojos brillantes de un águila —dijo el hombre, dando la cara al viento —. Eso significa que hay valentía en tu corazón. Eso es bueno, especialmente si la acompañas con amor —soltó la mano de Tony y miró al cielo —, pero el amor demanda sacrificio, querido niño.

— Puedo ser fuerte. Voy a ser fuerte.

Tony trepó un árbol. Subió hasta alcanzar la rama más alta y observó el atardecer. Un momento después el hombre se unió a él, recostándose contra el tronco.

— Tu turno —susurró.

Estados Unidos cerró sus ojos.

A kilómetros y kilómetros lejos de ellos la primera piedra de la que un día llamarían La Casa Blanca fue puesta. En casa su madre lloraba y en el cielo los Grandes Espíritus cantaban.

Estados Unidos abrió sus ojos, llenos de valentía y escondiendo amor. Y en sus venas, aceite y whisky fluían.

Estados Unidos estaba muerto.

Dios bendiga a Estados Unidos.

…

Los sueños dejaron de ser sueños y ahora que eran suyos podía llamarlos recuerdos.

Y Tony recordaba todas las noches.

Había un hombre regordete, vistiendo de rojo, con ojos atentos —. Hola, joven —decía siempre, con esa sonrisa amable.

Un anciano vestía el uniforme azul de los liberales, en su mano destacaba una pluma. El pliego de papel frente a él pronto estuvo estampado de tinta negra con los nombres de todos los hombres que lucharon y de alguna manera seguían ahí. Él asintió en su dirección.

Y entonces Inglaterra estaba ahí parado, polvoriento y desgarrado en sangre y dolor —. Tienes tu libertad ahora —dijo y parecía incapaz de darle la espalda por lo que fue Estados Unidos quien lo hizo.

Francia bufó y se acomodó la chaqueta —. Los niños rebeldes triunfan y la historia continúa, ¿no es así, _cherie_?

Estados Unidos lo observó atentamente, sus labios se apretaron y la tierra tembló bajos sus pies.

…

Sus padres se deslizaron de sus manos. Nunca dejaron de amarlo.

Su hermano los siguió un tiempo después, dejando una esposa y algunos niños atrás. Tony se había deslizado de sus manos una vez y ahora era su hermano quien se escapaba de las suyas.

— Hay un tiempo para que todos nos vayamos así que quita esa cara, Tony —dijo su hermano —. Sólo podemos permitir que nuestros corazones hablen y las lágrimas fluyan —le sonrió tristemente —. No quiero dejarte, no sabiendo lo cruel de tu destino.

(Ser una nación era una de las peores existencias para la que alguien podría nacer. No era solamente que otros países pelearan contra ellos, sino que su propia gente podía llegar a lastimarlos igual de mal. Muchas naciones habían sido acusadas de brujería o tachadas de monstruos por sus diferencias con los humanos, la Edad Media en Europa había sido horrible y desde entonces las naciones habían empezado a ser más cautelosas, después de todo su inmortalidad y no envejecimiento al alcanzar la madurez no eran cualquier cosa que pudieran pasar desapercibida. Y la muerte no era una misericordia que se les otorgara a menos que fuera su momento.)

— Estaré bien, tuve un hermano que me ayudó a ser fuerte —dijo Tony, sonriendo lo mejor que podía.

— Tu fuerza no es sólo tuya, recuérdalo siempre, Tony. Y recuerda que tu pueblo te ama —con calma cerró sus ojos y respiró por última vez —. Dios bendiga a Estados Unidos.

…

Tony nunca se encontró con el Capitán América.

Howard, el último descendiente de su hermano, le había pedido que fuera a su encuentro, pero Tony no tenía tiempo.

Inglaterra, Rusia, China y Francia estaban peleando en el frente y Estados Unidos no podía dejarlos, no cuando estaban tan cerca de atrapar a Alemania, Italia y Japón.

El Capitán América llegó a su fin y Tony se enteró meses después. Él no podía molestarse en preocuparse; los héroes siempre nacían y los héroes siempre caían, tal era su destino.

Y tal era el destino de las naciones.

Al término de la guerra, Prusia dejó de existir y Alemania nació.

…

Tony se preguntó si Alemania pensaría en Prusia o si tendría algunos recuerdos del Imperio Germánico.

Él tenía recuerdos de América Nativa. Podía escucharla a veces. Ella llamaba su nombre… Pero lo llamaba en un lenguaje que había sido forzado a olvidar.

…

Él se había encontrado con Wakanda una vez, cuando Howard lo había convencido de acompañarlo a su encuentro con el rey T'Chaka para entablar una relación comercial. Tony había accedido, curioso por la nación esquiva.

Wakanda era viejo y, a diferencia de Tony que tenía a América Nativa y al primer Estados Unidos, el primero. Su piel oscura estaba arrugada, su cabello lleno de canas, pero sus ojos eran fuertes como el metal que tanto recelaba su gente. Una pantera acechaba a su espalda y las vidas que existieron a lo largo de diez mil años se escondían en su sonrisa.

El encuentro salió tan bien como se podría imaginar. Howard tomó más de lo que debía y Wakanda fue recluyéndose aún más del resto del mundo.

Tony se sorprendió, cuando años después, fue invitado al país africano. La vieja nación lo recibió y se sorprendió al encontrar que, aunque recelosas, las miradas que recibía de la gente no eran del todo hostiles.

— Saben lo que somos y lo que eso significa.

— ¿No te adoran o sí? —lo vio con una ceja alzada, considerando como eran de aficionados a su dios pantera, Tony sólo podía especular.

Wakanda lo vio con ojos brillantes —. Lo hicieron hasta hace algún tiempo, sin embargo han aprendido que la adoración no es lo que nos mantiene vivos. Eso no significa que su respeto sea algo para desafiar, mi gente puede ser bastante terca.

Tony tarareó en consideración, ¿hacía cuánto que eso dejó de suceder en el resto del mundo?

— Ahora sígueme —dijo el anciano, llamando su atención —. La razón por la que pedí que vinieras está por aquí.

Caminaron por un largo rato, pasando de una tribu a otra hasta que llegaron a la orilla de un rio. Un grupo de niños jugaba y reía en el agua. Una niña pequeña que vestía de verde llamó su atención.

— Ella es… —Tony se volvió para mirar al anciano, quien tenía la vista fija en los niños, en ella.

— Sí —asintió solemnemente y agregó —: Mi tiempo está cerca.

Tony frunció el ceño —. No entiendo.

— Ella necesita a alguien que comprenda este nuevo mundo. Alguien con quien pueda identificarse en el futuro.

— ¿Por qué yo?

Wakanda entonces lo miró, sus ojos oscuros se clavaron con fuerza en los de Tony, peleando con la intensidad de su vejez y su cansancio.

— Ella tiene un espíritu salvaje, pero me temo que este mundo que avanza vertiginosamente pueda devorarla, y necesitará ayuda para adaptarse.

— ¿No estuvimos todos en las mismas condiciones? Y sin embargo nadie nos ayudó. Nadie nunca lo hace. No con los de nuestro tipo.

Su tono carecía de amargura. Wakanda lo vio con tristeza.

— Es cierto, pero éste puede ser un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para cambiar eso.

— ¿Por qué?

— Creo que ustedes pueden ser buenos el uno para el otro.

Wakanda estaba siendo sincero. Él no había esperado que Estados Unidos tuviera el rostro de un Stark. Pero lo entendía.

Lo vio en el águila parada en un hombro y en el oso asomándose en el otro. Lo vio en los ojos que brillaban con las luces del cielo y en las fronteras dibujadas en su piel. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y tierra, alquitrán escurriendo de ellas. Su corazón parecía a punto de explotar como una bomba nuclear y en sus venas corría el espeso aceite y el embriagador whisky. El oro brillaba bajo su piel y sobre ella carreteras y ferrocarriles se cruzaban, había rascacielos que crecían en su cabeza. Cuando tarareaba, se oía a los lobos aullar.

Estados Unidos era fuerte y el amor que se escondía en su mirada era algo para envidiar.

Wakanda le sonrió.

— Creo que eres un viejo chiflado.

…

— ¿Tienes miedo de morir? —dijo Tony, él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarlo a su antecesor.

— Realmente nunca morimos —susurró en respuesta y nuevos secretos brillaron en sus ojos.

De repente, Tony se echó a reír.

Él podía recordar el canto de los primeros apaches y los aullidos de los lobos, el olor de las pieles y las vistas de los campos abiertos bajo un cielo azul. Él recordaba a Ponce de León y a Walter Raleigh caminando por primera vez en tierras norteamericanas. Recordaba a América Nativa encendiendo un fuego bajo las luces de los Grandes Espíritus y a George Washington montando su caballo contra los Casacas Rojas. Si se esforzaba podía escuchar la tierra descongelándose y a los primeros retoños brotar.

Ellos no morían.

…

Una mañana Wakanda y la pequeña Nakia caminaron rio arriba, tomados de la mano.

Al atardecer Wakanda regresó, sus pasos dejando marcas en la tierra, las manos apretadas en puños y la barbilla levantada.

Lo viejo y lo nuevo se unían en ella; cabello corto como el pasto que nutría, ojos insondables como el vibranium, reyes muertos y guerreros feroces en su sonrisa. Una pantera negra acechando a sus pies.

Ella era mayor que él y, al mismo tiempo, más joven.

Larga vida a Wakanda.

…

Tony se quedó por un tiempo.

Su piel se calentó bajo el sol africano, sus manos ocupadas en niños pequeños. En una mano tenía agarrada a una joven Wakanda y en la otra a un joven príncipe de corazón fiero.

…

Howard estaba muerto.

Sin hijos, sin esposa, pero sí un testamento. Su fortuna era de Tony ahora.

Había un último mensaje:

Los hombres Stark están hechos de hierro. Dios bendiga a Estados Unidos.

…

Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la producción de armas en Industrias Stark.

Obadiah Stane nunca le gustó y ahora sabía por qué.

Así que dejó que Stane lo viera, sangró frente a él y le sonrió con presidentes muertos escondidos en los labios.

— ¿Qué… Qué eres? —chilló Stane con horror, tropezando en sus pasos.

Tony no era siempre un tipo de mierda y glamour. Había pasado por las guerras más duras y había llegado a la cima del mundo por una razón.

…

Era septiembre y lo impensable había ocurrido.

Su cuerpo dolía y su alma gritaba. El llanto y el sufrimiento de su gente resonaban en sus oídos, amenazando con destruirlos.

Él no había esperado ver a Rusia.

Rusia, con el cabello rojo como una bandera caída, con agua y vodka en sus venas, y con el frío implacable del General Invierno irradiando de ella.

Natalia Aliavnova Romanova voló para revisar a Estados Unidos. Él estaba en una forma horrible, lamentable. Ella no había esperado que Estados Unidos tuviera el rostro de Anthony Edward Stark, pero se quedó. Se quedó hasta que él se recuperó, y por primera vez Rusia se preocupó por él.

…

Un día, entre el nacimiento de Iron Man y el fin del mundo, visitó Wakanda. Llevó a Natalia con él.

Entonces la observó, la vio luchar con Nakia y la escuchó contarle cuentos que Baba Yaga solía susurrar frente al fuego. Y Tony se dio cuenta de que podría amarla, tan fácilmente. Pero entonces recordó.

Recordó que China amó al Imperio Romano y Roma lo amó, también. Pero Roma nunca amó realmente a nadie, y esa era la razón por la que China era tan desconfiado de los Occidentales.

Tony no quería arriesgarse a perder esto, fuera lo que fuera lo que él y Natalia tenían, no cuando ella era tan solitaria y él sentía que, a veces, el mundo entero lo odiaba.

…

— Eres el tercero que conozco —dijo Banner, poco después de que terminara la reunión y se recluyeran en el pequeño laboratorio del Helicarrier.

— No sé si decir que has tenido suerte o que careces de ella, doctor —su tono carecía de burla, pero lo veía con una ceja alzada, era obvio que Natalia había sido la segunda —. ¿Quién fue el primero?

— India —respondió, esbozando esa sonrisa incómoda suya —. Era muy anciana y olía a incienso y especias. Me sentí muy pequeño junto a ella.

Tony tarareó, asintiendo. India hacía que todos se sintieran pequeños y frágiles, humanos o no.

— Casi puedo sentir el frío en Natasha —continúo Banner —, contigo casi puedo escuchar a las águilas llorar.

— Cuidado, Banner, o me harás pensar que puedo competir contra Cap por el patriotismo.

— Habría que esperar y ver, ¿no es así?

…

— ¿Por qué no les rinden respeto? —preguntó Thor, después de Loki y los Chiaturi, cuando estaban lamiendo sus heridas en un pequeño local de shawarma —. Un Aesir nunca se atrevería a tratar o dirigirse a Asgard como he visto que los humanos hacen con ustedes.

Banner se mantuvo contemplativo mientras Rogers y Barton fruncieron el ceño.

— Porque no saben lo que somos —Tony se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo polvo de su cabello.

— ¿¡Los han olvidado!? —exclamó Thor, poniéndose de pie en su arrebato.

— No sabemos si lo sabían, para empezar, pero ahora hay muy pocos que nos reconocen —respondió Natasha, lazando miradas perezosas a sus acompañantes.

Bruce Banner era capaz de notarlos, apenas, y eso era más gracias al monstruo bajo su piel que a su propio mérito. A decir verdad, los niños eran los únicos que podían darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de Tony, Nakia y ella misma; sólo ellos podían ver que algunos de esos hombres y mujeres que caminaban entre ellos eran en realidad naciones.

— La adoración no es lo que nos mantiene vivos —dijo Tony, repitiendo las palabras que el viejo Wakanda le transmitió una vez.

Vio a Natalia a los ojos y entonces dejó que sus cicatrices sangraran; sueños y corazones rotos se derramaron, mapas se desenrollaron en su piel. Y por un breve instante la extravagancia que consiguió de Prusia brilló junto con el espíritu de lucha e independencia que aprendió de Inglaterra, y con la intensidad de Suecia, la capacidad de cuidar y proteger de Finlandia, el sentido de justicia de Germania y el orgullo de Francia. Por ese instante Estados Unido se mostró tal cual era: el producto del mundo entero.

Natasha sonrió entonces, retorcidamente complacida, viendo a los humanos retroceder.

— ¿Qué eres? —preguntó Rogers con los ojos abiertos.

— Somos todo —dijo Natasha y, al mismo tiempo, Thor respondió —: Son la misma tierra sobre la que caminas.

Tony negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Ambos se equivocaban.

Ellos eran la gente, sus ciudadanos, no la tierra.

…

En una ocasión, cuando todos estaban sentados en la sala para ver una película, en una de esas noches de equipo, con Natalia acurrucada en su costado, Tony escuchó a Steve susurrarle desde su otro lado.

— ¿Por qué Iron Man?

Tony tenía la respuesta a eso, era la misma que Natalia había obtenido sin siquiera preguntar y la que rondaba la mente de Nakia cada vez que lo veía con el ceño fruncido. Él sabía que era el próximo Imperio Romano y por eso quería ser un héroe, quería salvar a cuantos pudiera antes de la próxima caída de Roma… Antes de su caída.

En cambio, las última palabras de Howard llegaron a su mente y respondió —. Porque los hombres Stark están hechos de hierro.

Parecía una respuesta igual de buena.

…

T'Challa y Nakia fueron a visitarlo en Nueva York antes del fin del mundo, y fue durante una madrugada que las escuchó. Él iba camino a la cocina para conseguir un poco de café cuando, al pasar por una de las salas de entrenamiento, escuchó un par de voces.

— T'Challa está tan enfermo de amor que es doloroso verlo —comentó Nakia, limpiándose el sudor.

— Pensé que sería un enamoramiento pasajero —dijo Natasha.

Nakia negó con la cabeza —. Su corazón ha pertenecido a Tony desde la primera vez que lo conoció cuando era un niño. En realidad, a veces creo que su corazón nunca ha sido suyo para empezar.

Tony respiró hondo ante sus palabras, él era consciente de ellos desde hacía un tiempo. Después de todo sólo un ciego pasaría por alto el deseo en los ojos del joven príncipe, pero lo que él quería no era algo que Tony pudiera darle.

— Me recuerda a Francia —dijo de repente Natalia y Nakia tarareó en acuerdo.

Ah, el querido Francia quien pudo haber llegado a amar a Jeanne D'Arc, pero todo lo que ella amó fue a Dios.

— Sin embargo, él lo entiende —continúo Nakia —. Nuestros corazones no son algo que podamos dar.

Con eso dicho, Tony siguió su camino.

…

— Sus ojos son raros, señor Stark —dijo Peter Parker, poco antes de seguir a Happy a su hotel.

— Veo que tu tía te ha enseñado modales, niño —Tony lo vio sin impresionarse ante la mueca de horror del chico.

— ¡N- no! ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! —exclamó, agitando sus brazos —. E- es sólo que parece que estuviera viendo fantasmas —murmuró después de calmarse.

— Tal vez los veo —Tony le sonrió y Peter lo vio entre horrorizado y fascinado.

Cuando el chico se fue, desapareciendo de su vista, Tony cerró sus ojos por un segundo y, al abrirlos, ahí estaban; parados a su alrededor, los fantasmas de casi un millón de nativos y miles de colonos, vigilando silenciosamente a su país, reconociendo la tierra que nunca dejaba sus pies y estaba empapada en su sangre.

Se decía que Estados Unidos tenía miedo a los fantasmas.

La verdad era que podía verlos.

…

Hacía un tiempo que no sentía las miradas hostigadoras de varios países al mismo tiempo. Algunos de ellos, como Canadá, México, Suecia, Noruega, Suiza y Turquía lo veían con una mueca de desaprobación, mientras que otros tantos no eran tímidos con su molestia.

Inglaterra tenía los brazos cruzados y la nariz en lo alto, el desdén se derramaba de sus poros. Mientras acomodaba su cabello y alisaba las arrugas de su vestido, Francia lo miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa casi burlona al escuchar a Italia demandando una explicación, amenazándolo con sus tacones. Alemania tenía los ojos furiosos, casi arrojándole una pila de periódicos en la cara, dejándole claro lo mucho que tenía que explicar. Japón, por su parte, permanecía sentada recatadamente en su silla, observando todo y esperando su momento para intervenir.

Era extraño que tantos de ellos se reunieran en un solo lugar, considerando que la mayoría prefería mantenerse para sí mismos, pero Tony lo entendía, todos ellos estaban nerviosos de anticipación.

Los viejos imperios aún pensaban como imperios. A ellos les gustaba la guerra, no la política. Pero eran muy buenos escondiéndolo, _escondiéndose._

Y en ese momento podían sentirlo hasta lo profundo de sus huesos, lo habían sentido desde lo sucedido en Nueva York. El enemigo se acercaba.

…

Tony no dejaba de soñar.

Soñaba con las antiguas Prusias que desaparecieron en la historia. Soñaba con campos de tomate y plantíos de arroz, con dunas de arena y tormentas de nieve, con el sol africano y praderas de flores (sueños de países recién nacidos de sus propias cenizas, bebés llorando con recuerdos de pasados que no vivieron, pero que, sin embargo, eran suyos. Con canciones y cuentos susurrados en sus oídos, luces en sus ojos y espíritus a su alrededor).

Soñaba con cabello rojo y ojos verdes, y las risas de niños pequeños jugando junto a un río. Soñaba con padres y hermanos muertos, y con Asgard, viejo y siempre en el cielo.

Por último, soñaba con un hombre que dormía recargado en el tronco de un árbol y susurraba en un lenguaje que había sido forzado a olvidar.

…

Bajo su piel brillaba el oro y en sus venas fluían whisky y aceite.

Ojos llenos de luces y un corazón que no era suyo.

Valentía y amor.

Sólo Anthony Edward Stark.

Estados Unidos sostuvo a Rusia con una mano y a Wakanda con la otra, un príncipe de corazón noble que lo amaba estaba a su espalda y un grupo de héroes se reunió a su alrededor. Juntos levantaron la vista al cielo, desde donde un ejército surgía.

Tony lo decidió, ellos no perderían, aún tenía algo más por hacer.

Un día iría a buscar a un niño, juntos caminarían tomados de la mano y subirían un árbol. Tony observaría el atardecer, cerraría sus ojos y susurraría —: Tu turno.

Estados Unidos estaría muerto.

Estados Unidos abriría sus ojos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ok, vamos a aclarar algunas cosas...

Sí, yo sé que no respeté del todo el mundo de Hetalia, pero me resultaba más cómodo de esta manera. Las naciones son inmortales en el sentido de que no pueden morir por mano humana, cuando llegan a la madurez dejan de envejecer y mueren cuando algo crítico e importante ocurrió. Como en este caso, que un nuevo Estado Unidos nació tras su Independencia. Por supuesto, las nuevas naciones heredan los recuerdos de sus antecesores.

También, aquí las naciones viven en el anonimato, viviendo sus vidas pero siempre al pendiente de lo que sucede. Muy diferente a Hetalia, donde las representaciones humanas tienen reuniones y los jefes de estado saben de su existencia.

Sobre Wakanda, bueno, recién vi la película y caí completamente enamorada. Me encantaba cada vez que decían "Wakanda por siempre"... Ahora que lo pienso, esto pudo nacer de esto... En fin, también decidí que T'Challa es bueno para mi bebé Tony, así que ahí tienen. Y que Nakia sea la nueva Wakanda ni siquiera está a discusión, ella es perfecta para eso.

Y eso es todo, creo... Gracias por leer!


End file.
